Dusk
by LupinRox
Summary: This is a story of Dylan she is Bella's sister but she is no ordinary human, she is a shape shifter she can shape shift into a wolf. This is Twilight in her POV it protrays the drama and romance of Twilight in a new light
1. Home

I set down my midnight blue Les Paul which I was plucking dreamily and crossed my immaculate room to look out my window, just as I thought Charlie pulled up in his cruiser I'd recognise that engine any where, I watched Charlie get out and go round to the passenger's door to open it, and out stepped my sister Bella who typically tripped on the way out but luckily Charlie caught her.

I moved from the window and headed for the stairs I hadn't seen Bella since her last holiday here three years ago, after Charlie and Renee split up I stayed in Forks with Charlie and Bella moved to Phoenix with Renee.

I reached the bottom of the stairs just as she came through the door when she saw me she dropped her bag and embraced me with a full arm hug, she was soaking as it was raining that was the weather everyday in forks, Bella and I had always been exceptionally close and hated to be away from each other but I preferred rainy forks any day of the week.

"Ooh Dylan it's so good to see you!" Bella said as she took a step back to look at me,

"It's great to see you to Bella."

"You've gotten so tall and your hair is so long" she ran her fingers through my extremely dark brown ringlets, "Oh I've missed those beautiful bright blue eyes." she smiled.

Charlie squeezed passed Bella to get to the front room probably to watch the TV,

"I'll let you two set things up."

I bent down to retrieve Bella's bags and started walking up the stairs,

"Come on I'll take this to your room." she smiled and followed me up the stairs, even though she seemed happy I knew she didn't want to be here but she was doing it for Renee who was going travelling with Phil because of his baseball. So when I showed her to her room I would let her get things set up alone.

When I came to her room I set her stuff on her bed.

"Well here we are…there's the bathroom opposite my room there's a shelf for your toiletries" she frowned when I mentioned this I could tell what she was thinking '_Great one bathroom'_.I chuckled she stared at me blankly,

"Okay I'll leave you to it" she now looked sad, I could tell she missed Phoenix already.

That night after I went to bed, I could hear Bella crying in her room I didn't want to go in and ask what was wrong and if she was okay, anyway I knew what was wrong she hated forks and didn't want to be here but she was doing it for Renee's benefit. I sat awake most the night listening to her grumble and toss and turn with my finely tuned ears.

Eventually shortly after midnight when the rain had reduced to a drizzle, she finally fell asleep as did I shortly after.

The next morning was slow and breakfast was quiet. Charlie left for work a few minutes before we had to leave, he wished Bella luck. I stood up,

"Bella, I'm so sorry but I can't show you the way to school 'cause my band mates are picking me up." She gave a small smile and nodded to say she understood. Just then I huge black van with endless amounts posters and graffiti art sprayed across the sides and music booming out the speakers. Bella looked out the kitchen window with wide eyes. She raised her eyebrow questioningly at me. I smiled at her weakly,

"Well that's my ride, I'll see you at school." I gave her a wave and ran out in the pouring rain and mist to the van that waited for me.

"Oi, Dylan hurry up would ya'." yelled Damon, the drummer, of our band 'Understated Ignorance', which was written in big bold letters on the bumper of the van. I waved to Bella again who was still looking out the kitchen window and jumped in to the big black shed of a van and set of for school.

I was worried for Bella because I knew what it was like being the new strange girl with porcelain, skin without the excuse of having red hair or blue eyes, the new toy so to speak the one who liked her own company who's brain seemed to be on a different wave length, I just hope they're nice to her.


	2. First sight

Matt parked the van in an empty spot and we all filed out, me with my guitar on my back, Matt, Eddie, Robbie my boyfriend and Travis. Other students were just arriving so we went to sit on the benches near the gym; I nervously looked around for Bella's new red Chevy truck.

"Hey Dylan why so uptight?" asked Robbie who had just sat next to me,

"I'm looking for Bella" I said still looking around even though it was plain I couldn't see her.

"She'll be fine stop worrying about her" he said comfortingly.

"Yeah you're probably right" I smiled at him even though I was still worried. The bell now went so I said goodbye to the others and set of for Music.

The rest of the day drowned on and I was glad when the bell went for Lunch I headed to the cafeteria and spotted Bella, relief washed through me she had made some friends already she was sitting with them all talking to her at once asking her questions about herself.

I joined the lunch line and got myself a soda and turned that's when I saw her looking at them.

I knew this was going to happen…well how could you miss them, the Cullens stood out as they were unnaturally and abnormally Beautiful they were sitting at the other side of the room from the table Bella was sitting at, she stared at them with wide eyes like most people who had never seen them before did.

They sat at the table closest to mine so I had to walk past them to join the others as I passed their table Edward looked up at me he knew who I was he had asked me a few questioned before and that was the extent of our social interaction. I was probably the only person he had really ever spoken to apart from his family of course. So as I passed him there was something in his eyes that said '_She's your sister isn't she.'_ I just nodded at him.

He obviously knew what it was for so he gave me a tiny nod in return, I reached the others and sat down but automatically turned to look at Bella,

Who was listening to one of the girls at her table intently, I could only hear faint bits of what she was saying because I could hear better in my wolf form but most of what I caught was,

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls are good-looking enough for him." She said this bitterly, I turned to look at Edward, only to see him turned away from them and smiling, I couldn't help but laugh and everyone at my table stopped they're conversations to stare at me blankly.

The bell went so we got up and filed out the cafeteria for next class.

I went up to Bella to see how she was getting on,

"Hiya, Bella how's your first day been so far?"

"Oh, Hey Dylan it's been good." I wasn't convinced,

"So what do you have next?" I asked curiously I just hoped it wasn't gym or her and her classmates were in trouble.

"I have biology, why?" she asked suspiciously,

I sighed in relief, "Oh no reason just wondering" she nodded and set of for biology.

The rest of the day went on just as slowly as it had this morning; finally the bell for the end of the day went and I rushed to the van and got there before the others I regretted it, it was freezing and I didn't have the keys after five minutes of hopping from one foot to the other to stay warm they finally showed up.

I got home before Bella and Charlie so I decided to get the tea started, as I was just getting the pots out to start the spaghetti I was about to make, I heard Bella's truck roaring down our road and then cut off when it reached the drive, I looked out the kitchen window just in time to see Bella get out the cab of the truck and walk up to the door wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

I went to the front door and met her as she was coming in; her eyes were blood shot she had obviously been crying she must be angry about something because she always cries when she's angry.

"Bella what's wrong, did something happen at school?" I asked, I realised I sounded like Renee.

"Nothing, why would you think that?" my eyes narrowed because she was still wiping her eyes with her sleeve, I decided it was best to leave it she never did like discussing things that upset her I didn't blame her I was the same we're like Charlie in that way.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour" I said as she made her way up the stairs,

"I'm not hungry" she said sniffing, I apparently wasn't the only one who had lost my appetite.

"Dinner for one then" I muttered to myself to quiet for her to hear and made my way back to the kitchen.

Charlie came in just as I was plating up his food, he hung up his jacket and his gun belt and sat down at the table,

"Thanks kiddo" I smiled and made my way to the front door and put on my jacket just as I was about to turn the door knob Charlie called after me "Were you going?"

"I'm just going for a walk Dad, I'll be back soon" and before he could say any thing else I stepped out into the cool night I was grateful that it wasn't raining. I set of for the woods in front of the house, when in the middle of the woods I jumped through the air in mid-step and landed on my paws.

I wasn't going any where in particular I was just running. I soon reached the edge of the woods and I continued running up the hill in front of me until I reached the top there I sat down panting and stared up at the starry sky it was a bit unusual to see the stars in forks because of the thick cloud that always seemed to hang over the sky here.

After half an hour of staring at the stars which was my favourite thing to do apart from running, driving fast cars, quad biking and playing lead guitar and being lead singer in my band, I set off for home-stead.

Instead of changing back in the woods I sneaked up to the house still in my wolf form luckily my fur is black so I blended in with night and stood under Bella's window hopefully she was talking to Renee on the phone about what happened today at school that made her so upset.

Fortunately she was and I caught on quickly to what they were talking about, I could hear Renee talking faintly on the other line,

"_How was your first day of school, did you make any friends, are they being nice to you?" _Bella didn't reply but after a moment she said,

"Do you know what it doesn't even matter" she said on the verge of tears again.

"_Oh sweetie it does, tell me what happened" _she asked in a stressed voice I cocked my ears to hear better,

"Mum it doesn't even matter" there was a pause then she said "I've got lots of home work to do but I will talk to you later okay? She said when Renee tried to protest,

"_Okay honey bye"_ she said in a strained voice and then she hung up.

I wonder who it was that had made her so upset, I had my suspicions some how I had a feeling Edward Cullen was behind it he was never the nicest guy to talk to or even be around, I quickly changed back and walked through the front door and walked up the stairs I stopped at Bella's door to hear if she was crying she was but I decided not to go in, I continued to my room I changed into my pyjamas, got into bed and started listening to my IPod I yawned and closed my eyes it had been a long day and I was beat.


End file.
